500 Days
by HomoSocks
Summary: Trafalgar Law is fatally ill with the same sickness that ravaged Gol D. Roger! The Heart Pirate Captain gives himself no more than 500 days left to live! Delve deeper into the disturbed mind of Law on what could be his final voyage!


**A/N: I had to contribute to one of my favorite One Piece characters. I see too many happy little Law stories, some are actually amazing! But it doesn't totally reflect the soul of the character in my humble opinion. This is my attempt to delve deeper into the heart (pun intended) of Trafalgar Law. To make things a little more interesting and so this story isn't unnecessarily long and boring, we will be jumping around to different points in time a lot! Fear not, this will all tie together in the end! So please sit back and enjoy.~  
**

**Summary: Trafalgar Law is fatally ill with the same sickness that ravaged Gol D. Roger! The Heart Pirate captain gives himself no more than 500 days left to live! D****elve deeper into the disturbed mind of Law on what could be his final voyage! **

**Rating: M (Graphic Violence, Gore, Sexual Situations.)**

**Genre: Angst/Suspense/Horror**

**Pairings: LawღDeath**

_.xX Day 1 Xx._

Trafalgar Law didn't have to be a doctor to realize something was wrong with his body. He was eating even less than he usually did, he was sleeping even less than he usually did. It puzzled him, Law hadn't even let himself come down with a common cold since entering adulthood. Whatever was afflicting him now had to be something serious, something that he hadn't anticipated.

Naturally the captain of the Heart Pirates began examining himself to discover exactly what he was suffering from. To his dismay Law was learning nothing new after a few basic test. Was it all in his head? Law didn't count out the possibility of it all being his mind playing tricks on him, it had happened in the past after all. Still it felt real enough for the ravenette to feel concerned.

Law was back at it again shortly, running more advanced blood tests. He had ordered his crew to stay away from his quarters until he emerged, his crew wasn't exactly thrilled at the command. They knew that when their captain wanted time to himself it probably wasn't a good thing, Law had spent a lot of time alone lately.

In his room were numerous machines and monitors used by surgeons, books littered all over the floor. Law hooked himself up to a machine continuing the many assessments he was giving himself. The more he did the more everything was becoming clear. The clearer it became the clearer it was that his situation was a grim one.

_More. More. More._

He frantically scribbled notes onto his clipboard as he went further with his tests. The results were starting to become obvious but Law sought out more data. What exactly was this? Trafalgar Law had never heard of a sickness like this let alone seen someone suffering from it. His fist clenched, his heart racing, his mind screaming to him. _One more. One more test._

He did. The test results came out the same again. One more time. The same result.

"_Fuck..._" The skinny captain hissed under his breath scribbling down the diagnosis at the bottom of his page in unreadable writing. Was there nothing that he could do? There was nothing he couldn't do in the medical field before... His fist clenched up tightly, his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms. The next instant his fist was colliding with the cold hard wall repeatedly while his frustrated almost desperate voice kept saying. "Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck_!"

_Dying._ He was dying? Trafalgar Law's knuckles were bleeding as the skin cut and tore away against the wall he was pounding on. Law wasn't afraid of death, in fact he welcomed it, he had an unhealthy attraction toward it. But he wasn't ready to give up on his ambitions yet. He was a simple man from the North Blue who simply wanted _everything._

He wasn't dead yet. Law wouldn't rest until he was satisfied with the life he led, he was far from being satisfied. She wouldn't take him away not now, he still had some life in him. The young captain's breath was strained, he placed his forehead up against the wall he was just abusing. His bloody knuckle slowly dripping downward contributing to a small red puddle on the floor.

In his uninjured hand Law crumpled up the sheet of paper he had collected his data on. He had triple checked his findings at that point, he had no reason to doubt himself. His cold yellow eyes looked at the bottom of the crumpled sheet to the amount of time he had given himself.

_500 days._

_.xX Day 404 Xx.  
_

They were in a dim damp gloomy cave, its only light coming from a small campfire. Sitting around the fire were two of the biggest pirate captains in the world, both had made a name for themselves in the New World. Though only one of these captains actually had their crew in tow with them.

"You look like shit, Law." Eustass Kid told his rival happily, his purple lips curving into a twisted smirk. The Kid Pirate captain was obviously amused with the position his competition found himself in. Kid's pale face was partially blushed from the alcohol that the two captains were sharing. Law looked thoroughly uninterested in Kid's taunts not taking the bait for a childish argument.

"Piss off." The surgeon of death told Kid harshly before taking another swig of the sour beverage. Law looked horribly sickly at this point. His tan skin had whitened a considerable amount, his lips were a pale blue, he had gotten thinner as well. Here he was now having a drink with his enemy, it pissed him off.

The Kid Pirate crew was around the two of them some half paying attention to the big time rookies, others not paying attention at all. Killer, Kid's first mate, was the only one keeping a close eye on the conversation. Law didn't care who eavesdropped on them, it wasn't like he could hide his condition at this point. One could tell there was something wrong with Law just by glancing in his direction.

"What are you going to do?" Kid inquired leaning forward at bit toward the man across the camp fire. Law shot a cold glare at the man across the crackling flames, dammit, Kid _pissed_ him off. The man's eagerness to pry into Law's plans were starting to make his blood boil.

Law wasn't the only one. Kid's soul was trembling seeing his greatest rival in such a state, he couldn't help but be a little excited. The sadistic captain awaited an answer bringing his bottle of alcohol to his purple lips to take a few big gulps. There was something about be told about his enemies hardships that turned Eustass Kid on, hearing it from his enemies mouth was just that much better. His long spider-like fingers dug into the dirt beneath him, his eyes narrowing on Law.

_Fuck... He wanted to tear Law limp from limp._

Law wasn't stupid however, he knew from the moment he ran into Kid that he was playing a dangerous game. He knew exactly what the pale man really wanted from him, what he'd really do given the chance. Law knew so well because himself and Kid were a lot alike in many ways, their cruelty being something they shared.

Every answer matter, every response important. One wrong word could put Law in a very bad situation, he was the one with his back against the wall. He was without his crew and alone with one of the most powerful pirate crews in the whole New World with a captain notorious for his bloodlust. He wasn't about to back down from Kid, after all if given the chance Law would cut the vile captain up.

"Who knows?" Law shot back with a small smirk on his face. "What do you want me to do, Kid?"

"Join my crew!" Kid exclaimed with a huge grin, his eyes meeting Law's cold stare. Law actually chuckled hearing the eagerness in his rival's voice, he almost noticed Killer watching a little more intently at that point. The Heart Pirate captain didn't even have to consider the offer.

"If I do that how long will it be before you try to kill me?" Law asked curiously before giving Kid his short answer. "I refuse."

Kid actually laughed rather loudly at Law's bold response, though he wasn't wrong. Drunkenly Kid snickered holding his stomach trying to suppress the burst of laughter. It took a few moments before the eccentric looking captain regained his composure, he moved his goggles further up his head before looking back over at Law. The Heart captain didn't look intimidated in the least, he even wore that cryptic smirk of his.

Kid growled seeing that smirk on his face, he hated that smirk. That smirk that seemingly was in on an unknown secret, Kid couldn't stand that face Law was making. The now irritated pirate slammed the bottom of his bottle into the dirt, his eyes narrowing as if challenging Law. Once more the ravenette didn't react to Kid, instead he just took another sip of his alcohol.

"I suppose that isn't a bad choice." The pale male admitted straightening back up keeping his focused eyes on the darker man. Licking his bottom lip Kid quickly added. "It wouldn't be long before I'd want your head."

"Thought so." Law chimed in before going back to the bottle.

"Speaking of," Kid started with a smirk curving itself onto his scowling face once more. The Heart captain knew what was going to be said before his rival even finished speaking, his hand instinctively tightened on the sword leaning against his shoulder. "Seeing you so weakened is getting me thinking. Maybe now is the best chance I'll get to mount your head on my ship."

Law noted Killer off to his left, his hands slowly lowering to his weapons. This had been what Law was trying to avoid the whole time, he was in all honesty no condition to fight. If he fought now, he _died._ Law wasn't ready to go with her yet, he still had at least ninety more days left. The ravenette made sure his worry didn't appear on his facial features, to his credit Law remained stone faced.

His chilling yellow glare being directed in Kid's direction. There was only one way out of this predicament, it was really quite simple, he needed to bluff. Luckily for Law he had been lying his entire life, he never felt more comfortable than when lying. His morbid gaze didn't break from Kid's intense one, both stares were full of malice and ill intent.

"Make a move." Law flicked a small portion of his sword from its cover. His face was emotionless, unreadable yet at the same time somehow threatening.

The whole cave had gotten silent, no one said a word once they noticed the tension between the captains. No one moved, not even an inch. Kid didn't break eye contact with Law it actually might have gotten more intense. Neither man blinked, neither man moved. That was until Kid started laughing again.

"I'm just kidding!" Kid told his rival joyously reaching over the fire to pat Law roughly on the back. Law said nothing, he pushed his sword fully back into its cover and took a big swig of the alcohol in his hand.

_.xX Day 200 Xx._

"Captain!"

Law hissed under his breath hearing the crowd of approaching footsteps. _Damn them._ Didn't he tell them to leave him alone? The ravenette had anchored them at an island to gather some herbs to ease the pain he'd been feeling lately. It was unusual for Law to stop at a in between island that wasn't his destination. So of course his overbearing crew was worried.

"Captain!" Penguin called out again as he ran up with a handful of the crew in tow. They were concerned with how strangely the captain they admired so much was acting lately. He wasn't his usual self, the oldest members of the crew like Penguin, Shachi, and of course Bepo noticed this more than anyone. "We should get back to the ship soon, Captain." Penguin finished once he had gotten to Law.

"I'm not a greenhorn." Law told his mate harshly while continuing to pick medical plants on the ground. The captain was laying down on his side in the grass nonchalantly with his head resting in a propped up palm. He plucked another bud throwing it into the bag laying beside him. "I know not to be out after dark on an unidentified island in the New World. Go back to the ship."

"Captain..." A new weaker voice spoke up, Law recognized it immediately. "Sorry- But I-"

"Bepo." Law's tone had changed from clearly being annoyed to a much lighter calmer tone. A small smile curved his thin tiers as well, his eyes glanced up at the crew gathered around him. "Hm. Bepo stays, the rest for you go. That should suffice, yes?"

"Yes, Captain!" The crew all echoed in unison.

As commanded the crew retreated to the ship with the exception of Bepo of course. Bepo was one of the few individuals Law had any sort of genuine feelings for, he trusted Bepo more than anyone else. As per usual Bepo curled up behind Law, allowing the captain to relax into his furry body, Law was thankful for that now a days since it was really easy on his spine.

"What is it?" The human asked bear plucking one more herb before tying his bag up. Of course Law knew why his first mate was here, he knew what Bepo wanted to know. Whether he'd answer honestly or not, he was still trying to figure that part out. Bepo squirmed a bit behind him as if nervous to answer the question presented to him, Law pushed again. "Tell me."

"Sorry!" The white bear exclaimed at the sudden order before cutting to the chase. "You have just been acting strangely, Captain! We were just wondering if something was wrong!"

Was it wrong of him to keep the fact that he was dying from his crew? Maybe. It was selfish, that much was for sure though Law was always a selfish person so it didn't bother him. What did bother him was how tough the unknown illness was, every single treatment Law put himself through failed. It was seemingly incurable at this point. Trafalgar Law thought of himself as out of the greatest doctors in the world yet he was useless against this sickness that was causing him to suffer.

What would he tell his companion now was what was on his mind at the moment. Law didn't give his trust away to anyone but he trusted Bepo. The question now was did he trust Bepo with his life? After a moment more of thought the answer simply boiled down to...

"_No._" His tattooed hand gently ran through his first mate's sleek soft white fur. "Nothing is wrong."

_.xX Day 251 Xx._

Everything was blurry, the world was spinning, Trafalgar Law felt like he was dying. The Heart captain was a bloody mess, his yellow shirt had been dyed red. He left a bloody trail behind him as he stumbled about, his wounds had opened up again. He shouldn't have moved again so soon, such a foolish mistake on his part.

Trafalgar Law was about to die after being jumped by a few street thugs, how pathetic. He shouldn't have been out and about in the first place given his condition, he was still severely wounded. Law was in no position to fight anyone. Now he was paying for it, the inhabitants of the winter island were running from him as he made his way into town.

His blood was staining the pure white snow underneath his feet as child screeched at the sight of the broken man. His body was wrecked at this point, the sickness had done its damage but the beatings he had received lately sealed his fate. _Not yet._ Law was practically begging himself as he continued marching forward through the deep snow. _Not yet._

The saw her then.

It had been a long time since the last time they met, Law was still a child. But there she was standing in the distance looking as beautiful as ever, the eternal woman who had his most genuine affection. He couldn't make her out too well through the falling snow. Still Law was able to see her long pitch black cloak blowing in the wind, a bony hand without skin or muscles reaching for _him_.

A part of Law wanted to go to the woman calling out for him, that was only a part of him however. Every other fiber of his being was telling him that this wasn't his time, _not yet__. _He wanted to do more, he wanted to contribute more to this new pirate era. And to get even with Doflamingo. That was when his already broken arm cracked and his bone poked through the skin again squirting fresh blood into the snow.

Law gasped falling to one knee grasping the injured arm. He was at the point of no return, his body was spent. If he didn't end up getting very lucky, very soon then he was going to die. It was getting harder and harder not to black out. His body didn't seem to be listening to him, his senses were in disarray. That was when the coughing fit hit him, blood spurted from his mouth as he collapsed face first into the snow.

She was looming closer, Law could feel it. The coldness of the snow beneath him sent a chill up his spine, goosebumps pricked his skin. Law felt his eyes slowly start to shut, his body finally beginning to power down after being at its limit for so long. How unsightly, his death bed was all his reddened snow around him. What pathetic way to die. Law always thought his death would be more... Grandiose.

"Are you okay?!"

That voice... Where had he heard that high-pitched voice before? Law felt something shoving on his back slowly forcing him over until Law was looking at the cloudy sky above him. Cold snowflakes burned the skin of his face as they fell down to earth. Law was so far gone at that point he wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

That was went he felt a familiar hoof on his forehead, his eyes widened realizing who was over his body. It was the one of the strawhats, the reindeer to be exact. If one of his nakama was here that meant strawhat wasn't far behind. What was he of all people doing here?

"Stay with me!" The little animal urged him frantically. Law was only able to utter two words before darkness took him.

"_Not yet._"

_.xX Day 2 Xx._

Yesterday Trafalgar Law found out he didn't have much time left in this world. Such a morbid thing to find out yet the captain wasn't exactly bitter toward his new ultimatum. In fact the tall man had accepted it, it seemed fitting in a way. He'd just have to be that much better now since he was living on borrowed time. He'd stop at nothing to accomplish what he set sail to do.

Today the crew found themselves in a little summer town on the Grand Line, nothing special really. One of those in between islands that weren't really exciting in the least. How boring, Law wanted something a little less mundane than this. It wasn't long before someone noticed him from the bounty posters and called out to him.

"Law!" The person called to him in a panic. "Trafalgar Law!"

The Heart captain directed his intimidating yellow gaze to the man running towards him. Law could smell the desperation on the man, _disgusting._ He completely brushed off the man walking right passed him. The other male was persistent though and kept following the tall captain, he revealed what he wanted after a moment.

"My wife!" He started to beg, _how pathetic._ "Please! I've read that you were a doctor! Help us!"

It wasn't an uncommon request, he got it a lot actually. Trafalgar Law however was a very picky man when it came to his patients, he wasn't one to go around giving free hand outs. He usually wanted something in return. The man before him had nothing to offer, Law had no more time to waste here. He couldn't waste anymore time at all given his situation.

Law answered the way he always did when such a request was asked of him.

"I have no time for the dead."


End file.
